1er décembre
by Wasab-chan
Summary: Je vous propose un petit calendrier de l'avent pour ce Noël 2016, multifandom. Un jour, une case, un OS sur un couple différents ! (attention, les histoires sont postées en séparées à chaque fois ) Bonne lecture !


Hello tout le monde ! Ca faisait un moment !

Je reviens avec un nouveau projet, tout beau tout propre, qui n'attend que vos petits yeux de lecteur ;) Comme c'est bientôt Noël, et que c'est pas parce qu'on est grand qu'on attend plus cette fête avec impatience, voici un calendrier de l'avent pour faire le décompte ;)

Alors il y a de tout, des histoires plus ou moins sur le thème de Noël (qui est un peu la base vous avouerez), d'autre intemporelles, des plus ou moins intégré dans leur monde original… Ce sont des tous petits OS, par manque de temps et d'inspiration (c'est vachement compliqué en vrai, surtout avec la pression du délais !). Par contre, je vous préviens en avance mes petites fujoshi (et fudanshi si il y en a ? ), il y aura une journée spéciale yuri et un threesome ^^ (alors que je voulais que du yaoi simple… ) bref, on en parlera pas, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! (*ce fait frapper par son Moi Intérieur pour sa faiblesse*).

Pour aujourd'hui, petite dédicace à Laukaz-the Lab et sa fic "Le regard des autres", ainsi que toutes ses autres fictions qui sont génial. Laukaz, si tu passes par-là, c'est pour toi que je commence ce calendrier avec une Spideypool. Je n'ai sans aucun doute pas ton niveau, mais j'espère faire honneur au fandom, et à tous ceux qui viendront.

A la base c'était un UA, mais finalement ce n'est pas vraiment défini, du coup c'est vous qui choisissez ! Merci à celles (même si y a des mecs, ici on est une majorité donc celles :p) qui prendront le temps de me lire ^^

( _Italique pour jaune_ et **gras pour blanc** )

Des bisous !

oOo

Wade attendait devant l'amphi, alors qu'un flot dense d'étudiants commençait à envahir le couloir aux murs défraichit. Il aurait pu rester attendre dans la voiture, Peter l'aurais quand même retrouvé, mais il s'était dit que cela lui ferait encore plus plaisir de le découvrir directement en sortant du cours. Cependant, planté ainsi au milieu du passage, sous le regard insistant de tous ceux y passaient, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il était trop tard pour reculer, mais Wade avait rarement eu autant l'impression de faire tâche.

 **Comme la tâche chelou sur le canapé !**

 _Elle n'est pas chelou puisqu'on sait ce que c'est. Faudrait qu'on arrête de saigner sur le sofa…_

 **T'as essayé l'eau de javel pour l'enlever ? Nan parce que…**

Les gars, on peut arrêter de parler de mon canapé là ? Je suis en pleine remise en question…

 **Ouais puis on va nous regarder encore plus bizarrement si tu nous parle. Pourquoi tu nous parles d'ailleurs ? Rooh lala le manque d'intimité ici…**

Wade ne put retenir un soupire. De même qu'il avait l'habitude du bordel dans sa tête, il avait l'habitude qu'on le regarde justement, qu'on le dévisage. Que les gens, à la fois horrifiés et captivés par ses cicatrices, parlent dans son dos et le montrent du doigt. Mais la pression ici semblait pire. Peut-être parce que tous ces jeunes n'avaient pas encore acquis le peu de discrétion de leurs aînés, parce qu'au milieu de leurs visages pour l'instant épargné par la vie ses marques voyantes lui rappelaient douloureusement toutes ses épreuves vécues.

La voix de son amant sortant de cours l'avait sorti de ses pensées, et Wade avait rabattu sa capuche sur son crâne dans l'espoir vain de se faire plus discret et d'observer son Peter de loin. Le voir rire comme ça, l'air normal avec des gens normaux, dont une superbe blonde normale, alors que lui, monstrueux, l'attendait pour lui faire honte, était devenu vraiment insupportable. Il avait craqué, et profitant de la foule et du fait que Peter ne l'ait pas remarqué, Wade, LE Wade qui ne reculait devant aucune façon d'attirer l'attention, qui s'était tant battu pour avoir celle de Peter et qui, par force de persévérance avait réussi à avoir son cœur, ce Wade-là, perdit toute confiance en lui et tourna les talons. Une bande d'étudiant en mal de sensations avaient réussi là ou tous les autres avaient échoué.

 _Ah bah ça y est tu comprends enfin ! T'es pas fait pour ce mec, on te l'a déjà dit… Reste avec nous plutôt, nous on ne te quittera pas._

 **Ben on aurait du mal aussi…**

Il s'avançait, les épaules basses, quand soudain une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille retentit.  
"Wade ! Attend, je suis là !"

En se retournant, l'interpellé aperçu son chéri fendre la foule, seul, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Et les regards se firent plus insistants. Qu'est-ce qu'un vieux, défiguré, blasé, comme lui, faisait avec un beau et jeune homme comme Peter, pétillant de vie ?  
Wade voulait partir, s'enfouir, loin vite. Il n'en eu pas le temps.

"Désolé du retard" souffla Peter en s'arrêtant devant lui.

Et avant que Wade n'ait le temps de lui dire qu'ils parleraient ailleurs, plus tard, qu'il devrait plus tôt sortir avec la nana blonde qu'avec un couturé comme lui, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sortir une énormité qu'il regretterait plus tard, Peter se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, s'accrocha des deux mains aux bords de sa capuche et l'embrassa.

 **P*** oubli ce que l'autre à dit en fait, il est beaucoup trop doué avec sa langue pour qu'on le laisse partir celui-là !**

Et Wade pour une fois oublia tout. Le lieu, les gens, les regards. Parce que cela ne gênait pas son Peter, qui l'avait choisi lui.

Comme son Peter s'en moquait, Wade décida de s'en moquer aussi, du moins pour l'instant. Il attrapa son petit ami par la taille et l'attira contre lui pour prolonger le baiser. Peut-être que plus tard, il le regretterait, mais aujourd'hui il avait envie de faire confiance au jeune homme et lui confiait sans hésiter son amour et son futur. Leur futur. 


End file.
